pinkcorruptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2/Transcript
Lythorus, Cube, and Cyan look deep into the cavern of the cave that they are currently stuck in. Lythorus: Whoa! Cube: We'll be safe here for now... Cyan: How did that group of citizens of Paradise get corrupted? Cube: I don't see how either, the monster must've still been able to infect even inside the seal... Cyan: But the monster was sealed! It is all around it, we know that! Lythorus: Wait a second! You said all around!? Did you also seal it from the bottom!? Cube: Oh lord... I don't think it did... Cyan, now disappointed in himself, reverts back to his first from and cries. Cube picks him up. Cube: Oh my! What's the matter Cyan...? Cyan teleports out of Cube's hands into his coat. Lythorus: What the heck is wrong with him? Cube: He must be upset about the monster... Come on Lythorus. I know a way out of the cave so we can get to the Tree of life before the monster does... Lythorus: Uhhh, ok Mr. Hexahedron. PLAYS An area deeper in the cave is shown, a lake where the monster's arm has arrived. The arm dives into the water, making it pink. Along with the lake, a fish becomes infected and corrupted. Now, Cube and Lythorus arrive to this area. Cube: The exit should be right- *Gasp* The corrupted beast floats out of the water, shooting Cube with a corruption spike. The shot sends Cube backwards into the cave wall, and Lythorus goes after him. Lythorus: Holy crap Cube are you ok!? Cyan dashes from Cube's jacket to the beast. A boss-fight starts with a song called Acrilimus as it's accompanying music. Once Cyan purifies the boss, he returns to Cube and Lythorus. Cyan: Do not worry Lythorus. Cube and I are connected, and since I'm part of the Tree of life, I cannot get infected by the virus. In his situation, it will take longer to infect him. Cube? Will you be able to be bodyless so I can lift you up? Cube gets up on his own. Cube: No... O-Once my body gets damaged I c-cant make it go away... We need to get to the Tree of life right..? Let's g-go then... The screen fades from the trio to a picture of the Orange hero and a purple circle, Iris. Iris picks up the photo, taking a sad look at it before turning his gaze to the window. Iris: Whoa, seems like the Pink Corruption already started. A yellow pentagon, Pentellow, can be heard though the doorway off screen. Pentellow: This is our chance to help out Iris! The last hero from the Tree of life was born and you know what that means! Iris: I know I know. Pentellow: I'll go look for Him while you go help the newbies! Pentellow walks off as Iris takes one more look at the photo. The scene fades back to Cube, Lythorus, and Cyan as they exit the cave. Cube sees a vision of his corrupted counterpart and begins to sweat profusely. Cyan: Whao! Cube are you ok!? Cube brings his hands up to his head momentarily, as if unsure they belong to him anymore. Iris(off-screen): Hero of the Cyan Tree...? Iris walks up to the trio. Cube tries to look at him, one eye open. Cyan: Yes and who are you!? Iris: I'm... Beginning to lean towards the three, he turns his face half plum. Iris: Your worst nightmare! The three seem unamused by his joke. Iris: I'm kidding I'm kidding! Cyan: What is it that you want!? We are in a hurry! Cube: Cyan please... He flashes pink, and clutches the infection. Iris: Oh I'm aware, considering the state of your caretaker. I'm here to help out. Cube falls over on his face, the infection almost completely overtaking him, devastating Lythorus. Iris takes an orange triangle from his coat. The triangle floats over Cube, throwing a bright and thin seal around him before floating back to Iris. Cyan: How did you do that? You have to be a hero or a- Iris: Caretaker? That I am. The name's Iris. Iris turns half his face a dark purple again, momentarily frightening Cyan. Cyan: My name is Cyan. This is Lythorus and Cube. Lythorus waves, while Cube can be seen in the background healing from his infection within the seal. Iris: Nice to meet you all. So you need to get to the Tree of life I presume? From here, just go past the forest there and make a left. I'll stall the monster while you get there alright? Lythorus, Cube, and Cyan in unison: OK! Cyan: THANK YOU IRIS! Iris teleports away, while the camera shifts to Copter and Ketches, who have presumably been listening to the conversation. Lythorus, Cube, and Cyan start in the direction of the Tree of life the way that Iris had pointed out for them. Lythorus: The Pink Corruption is spreading all around Paradise! Cube: I think I see the Tree of life..! The scene changes to focus on Iris looking over the monster in the distance on a hill. As Iris turns his face completely plum, he takes out a sword and dashes off screen. The trio look out to the Tree of life with a lake separating them and the Tree. Cyan: Ok here is the plan to get across. Lythorus you are going to pick up Cube. Lythorus: Pick him up!? He's like 200 pounds! Cube: 200? I'm not that heavy! Cube punches Lythorus to the ground in anger. In the distance, the saw-like arm of the monster digs through the side of the mountain crashing into the sea. As the arm travels lower into the water, the corruption spreads. Cyan: Oh no it is spreading a lot faster than we thought! Ketches(off-screen): Ahoy! Need a ride 'ero an' caretaker? Both Copter and Ketches arrive in front of the three. Cube: Uh, yeah..? How did you know that...? Copter: We've helped every hero and caretaker before you! Ketches: It be our duty! Lythorus: Well then you two should go without me. I'll go help my citizens evacuate. Lythorus runs off. Cube: Ok... Be careful Lythorus! The camera suddenly moves to the conflict between Iris and the monster. Iris slashes his hair, getting his attention. The monster shoots Iris with his lazer eye as Iris teleports opposite of where he shot. After that, the monster digs into the ground to spread the corruption further, infecting a new wave of flowers. '' Iris: Well, that's new. ''The new wave of corruption spreads through the water and to Cube, temporarily corrupting him. He grabs and tosses Cyan and Copter aside before regaining control and passing out. Cyan crashes into the Cyan part of the Tree of life, causing him to mature and send out a flash of light. This glow catches the eye of the monster and the flowers, and he travels closer to the Tree. The Helicopter pushes Ketches towards the island near the tree, while Lythorus watches the scene unfold, confused. '' Copter: OH LORD IT'S THE MONSTER!!! ''Cube wakes from unconsciousness, opening his eyes slowly. He quickly gets up at looks at the monster. Ketches: Not to worry the 'ero 'as came out! Cyan: Hello Monster... The Monster: Hello Hero... Cube: Cyan...? The Monster: Cyan...huh? The name's... Dub! Dub and Cyan shoot a lasers at each other, each beam canceling the other out. Meanwhile, Iris lands from a high place into Ketches to join Cube. Iris: What in the world Cube how did he mature!? Cube: I-I don't know...I-I just woke...! Cyan fires at Dub and Dub deflects the lazer into the water, making a wave that sends Ketches capsizing onto the land. Copter turns over Ketches. Iris: Ugh... Alright Cube, listen up. Your hero was never meant to mature this fast! It's making his mind and power's uncontrollable! You have to tell him stop! Copter: I'll help him get up there! Copter grabs Cube and flies him up to where Cyan is floating. Cube: Uh...Cyan...? You got to stop, this isn't good for you...! Just come here and return back to normal... It's ok...come here... Cube reaches out to Cyan and takes him in his hands, reverting Cyan back to his second form. Iris: HURRY TO THE TREE OF LIFE BEFORE THE MONSTER DOES! Dub reaches out out grab the Tree, but Cyan and Cube seal it before he can get to it. Dub: Teh, this tactic again huh? When will you all ever learn. That you all are so predictable?'' '' Dub leans in closer to the Tree as the screen flashes pink. Category:Transcripts